


Hello? Emergency!

by riceufairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, domestic?, nielsung, novelist! Jisung, officer! Seongwu, repaiman! Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: Coffee is great for waking himself up every morning but having coffee and staring outside is a bad idea. Especially, when the repairman across the street likes taking off his shirt while working. Time to call his police officer friend to snap himself back to his sanity.





	Hello? Emergency!

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up 10mins AFTER hwangbaecham vlive. *sigh*
> 
> This is from a prompt seeping through my brain while I write another fic. I don't plan on writing it into a fic but... look, here it is!

 

 

 

Without opening his eyes, Jisung reached out for his phone to look what time it is. It's already past 11. It's usual for him to wake up this late especially when deadlines are nearing. Jisung slept around four in the morning after his intense staring contest with his own novel. He gotta do more pages and his deadline is two weeks away.

 

Jisung stretched his body first before fixing his bed and walking to his kitchen. He sat on the counter, stared at his coffee maker before deciding to wash his face and brush his teeth. He came back and his coffee is ready. He absentmindedly pour in to his mug. As he murmurs scenes from his novel, he walked away from the kitchen while holding his cup. Jisung opened his curtains before sitting down on the couch near the window.

 

He watched how many cars are going in the repair shop across the street while silently sipping on his coffee. "What should I write next..." he whispered to himself as he stared on the street.

 

Jisung was playing every scene he already wrote inside his head, when something, rather, someone caught his attention. Some blonde haired dude wearing white shirt from across the street opened the hood of a car. Jisung spat out his coffee when the man suddenly took off his shirt, throwing the said shirt to his assistant before leaning down to look. Jisung hurriedly reached for his phone and started dialling his police officer friend's number, Seongwu.

 

"Hello, there's a naked man outside my house." he said.

 

Seongwu groaned and took a while before talking. He heard him sighed after the long pause. "Hyung, we're neighbors and as I can see, Daniel is the only person naked outside." Seongwu said, referring to the owner of the repair shop across the street. "Stop reporting him everyday."

 

Jisung didn't answered. He doesn't report Daniel everyday. The man doesn't take his clothes off everyday, as he can remember.

 

Seongwu chuckled. "Hyung, stop checking him out everytime you wake up."

 

"I don't check him out!"

 

Seongwu laughed. "You said so." he said hanging up the call.

 

Jisung continued sipping his coffee while he stared outside when he saw Seongwu get out of his house and started shouting.

 

"Niel-ah!"

 

The guy from across the street turned around exposing his chest to the whole world and Jisung felt he's dying. He put down his coffee before burrying his face on his palms, screaming to himself.

 

"Oh my God, Ong Seongwu, you're an idiot but I love you! Thank you!" he squealed on his hands feeling his face heated up.

 

Jisung admits that he was really checking out Kang Daniel and he's kinda the reason why he can't write his novels faster than he does before. Since that repair shop was built, he can't write properly. And that body? Maaaan. He have that view for over a month now.

 

"Good morning to me." Jisung greeted himself, now fully awake.

 

He continued staring outside until he finished his coffee while he watch Seongwu and Daniel talking and laughing with each other on their conversation. Both looked at his direction and Seongwu waved at him. Jisung restrained the smile on his lips and frowned at his friend instead before standing up and washing his cup. He went back to his room and took a shower.

 

His phone was ringing non-stop when get out from the bathroom. It was his editor asking if he have a progress yet. He said _yes_ but who's gonna check if he still haven't done anything since he woke up? As if he didn't know his editor likes picking his hardcopie himself since he's eyeing Seongwu from next door.

 

He get dressed sloppily only getting anything his hands can grab above his closet. Wearing some track shorts and some worn out shirt. He grabs his laptop and charge and sat by the counter of his kitchen. Nice place to write, he have some view of the outside, food and coffee within reach and electrical outlet.

 

Jisung started writing slowly but he got the hang of the scene and his hands never stopped typing. Jisung stopped for a while and stared at the words he wrote. He huffs in satisfaction. He was about to write again when he noticed his phone blinking.

 

_**Seong- u w u** _

 

He knotted his forehead, they're practically living beside each other. He can ring the doorbell since he's just across the street. Jisung glanced outside, but saw nothing, before sliding the screen to answer the call and putting it on speaker, since he have to write.

 

"Why?" he asked in a loud voice.

 

"Open the door." Seongwu said.

 

"I'm busy." he answered, eyes not leaving the screen of his laptop. "Keys in the pot with fake flowers." he said.

 

After a couple of seconds, Jisung lifts up his head upon hearing the door opened.

 

"Ah, really hyung, don't you have a sense of danger?" Seongwu said before he stepped in his house.

 

Jisung bit his lip, anxious with what he's writing before going back to his laptop. "Seongwu-ya, I chose a house near you so I can leave my sense of danger to my mom." Jisung tapped the last words to complete the chapter he's writing and stared at Seongwu with a deadpan expression on his face. "I love you." he said.

 

Seongwu looked at him with disgust and turned to someone behind him. "Yah, Daniel, what did you even like with this _ahjussi?_ "

 

Jisung was surprised and looked behind Seongwu. He thought his friend was kidding with his usual monologues but he can't retort because there's really Kang Daniel standing behind his ass friend.

 

"Seongwu hyung!"

 

Seongwu laughed with the reaction. "Come in." Jisung glared at Seongwu but his friend just ignored him. "It's my house, feel at home." he added.

 

"Sorry for intruding." Daniel said before going in. "Oh, yeah. I brought food."

 

Seongwu took the food since the owner of the house forgot how to welcome visitors since his family and editor were the only people who visit him often just to tell him to do work.

 

"What are you doing?" Jisung scowled at Seongwu when the latter went near him to get utensils.

 

Seongwu rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" he looked back to Daniel who was busying himself looking around the house. "I'm doing you a favor."

 

Jisung gave him a sour look. "And?"

 

Seongwu grinned sheepishly. This asshole don't do favors on his own. "My _baby_...:" His car. He's talking about his car. "Can have her free check-up." He's basically selling their friendship over his car maintenance. "So save that one and get your single ass off that computer." he said as if he wasn't single himself.

 

"Hey," Daniel greeted him with an unsure smile when he sat in front of him. "I hope I'm not a bother. You seemed busy."

 

Before Jisung can reply, Seongwu already opend his mouth. "Nah, you're not a bother. He's just..." Jisung gave Seongwu a warning look to continue what he's saying and the idiot didn't bother holding back his potty mouth. "shy. He's a _tsundere_."

 

Jisung kicked him hard under the table and gave a little smile to Daniel as an apology. The latter doesn't look bothered and just giggled.

 

Seongwu ignored him and just rubbed his hurt leg. "I don't think I'm needed here. You're already flirting. But I want to tell you something before I go." he looked at the both of them with a stern face. "Daniel, stop taking off your clothes when you saw _someone's_ curtains opened." he said. "And hyung, stop calling me whenever you're in your gay panic state. I have graveyard shift so I have to catch some more sleep." he said putting Jisung's house key on top of the table before leaving the house. "Goodbye love birds!"

 

Jisung and Daniel looked at each other dumbfounded with Seongwu and giggled at each other. Both got red remembering what that idiot Seongwu said.

 

"So, stripping was on purpose?" Jisung teased.

 

Daniel shyly rubs his face. "Well..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jisung opened his eyes abruptly. He reached for his phone and it says it's just 4 in the morning. He suddenly have the urge to write. He doesn't know if it's because of his nice dream or his sleep. But as he can remember, he only slept for three hours. 

 

He silently stood up, took his laptop with his phone and went outside the room. Jisung brewed some coffee before sitting down on his favorite spot. He started typing everything on his mind at the moment. He need to pass drafts for a new story but deadlines are far ahead.

 

Jisung slightly massaged his shoulder after typing and his eyes caught the light seeping through the curtains. He reheated his forgotten coffee and took his cup with him before opening the curtains. It's already dawn but going back to sleep wasn't on his mind.

 

He watched people passed by his house. Some walking with their dogs, some running, biking... cars passing by. Jisung hummed as he sip on his cup. The car repair shop across the street wasn't opened yet.

 

"This is nice." he whispered to himself.

 

Jisung turned to his bedroom when he heard the door opened. A man with slightly opened eyes and disheveled blonde hair went out from there and looks around. The man smiled promptly when his eyes found Jisung sitting on the couch near the window.

 

He walked to him and dived in to the couch hugging Jisung from his waist. "What are you doing?" he asked in a raspy voice.

 

"Looking outside." he answered brushing Daniel's unkempt locks still looking outside.

 

Daniel lifts up his head and threw a glance outside before burrying his face on Jisung's stomach. "I'm not outside yet." he said.

 

Jisung chuckled. "You're so full of yourself, Niel-a."

 

The man just hummed in agreement. "Why sightseeing at this hour?" he asked looking at Jisung.

 

Jisung looked down on him. "Earlier, I woke up and saw you naked." he said with a serious face. "I almost called Seongwu to report you." he said waving his phone. "I went out to calm my heart."

 

"Why do you make me look like an exhibitionist?" he complained with a knotted forehead.

 

"But you are."

 

Daniel huffs as he stood up, took the cup from Jisung's hand and lifted him off from the couch.

 

Jisung shouted in surprise and instantly pressed the emergency hotline on his phone. "There's a naked man inside my house!"

 

Seongwu groaned. "Hyung, spare me with your flirting. It's 6 in the _fucking_ morning. Let me live. Enjoy---"

 

The call ended with Daniel throwing him on the bed and taking his phone away from him. Jisung squeals but later his squeals and screams muffled with morning kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a short short break from posting fics since my phone is broken and I can only type from my laptop. Meaning, I can't type aNYTIME aNYWHERE. ;;
> 
> I'm updating a bit _s l o w e r_ this time but I'll be back with more! *kisses*


End file.
